Thorki Drabble
by dreamless.demon
Summary: Loki talks about Love, Hate, Chocolate, Fear, and Lost all for Thor. Part 2 is Betrayal, Acceptance, Nightmare, Comfort, and Birth. I don't own anything and suggestive mpreg. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble One

_Fear…How could I honestly stay with Thor after what he did to me night after night? I couldn't stand to be alone with him, I couldn't bare the pain when everyone would just laugh and smile along with him. I knew what he was and it made me mad that no one could see it for themselves. I walked to my room furious, not even caring for what my brother might do to me later._

_No sooner to that thought he had burst in through the door making me flinch as he grabbed me by the shoulders with bruising force, I was in fear for what he might do, but I should have known just the tears brimming and the feelings I held were no force to stop what he would do to me._

Drabble Two

_Love… It was simple really, just something I was never capable of. I knew that I was never an Odinson, it was just something that made since, but every time I looked at Thor and a woman I felt this pain in my chest. When I had told him of my feelings he was so glad to hear it. Despite all that I had done to him, despite stabbing him and killing so many lives, he, still loved me as I had for him._

_Undeniable love, unconditional love. It had been years that I had realized this and even now I love him. Not only baring a child to him would be that showing, or the realization of all of this as I stroked his golden hair. His sleeping head on my chest and the light snores made me laugh, but never had I thought I hated him it was always love._

Drabble Three

_Hate… Let me count the ways I hate you. I hate how your blonde hair is so golden and soft. I hate ever part of how your blue eyes used to look over my body, or how your arms used to hold me close. I hate how you had fallen for a mortal that could die in your arms just as easily as I can. I can bare you children, I can wash away the pain from battles as I once have before._

_I never liked the way you just tossed me aside like I was replaceable. Thor, I hate you more than I would care to admit, more than I want to admit. I wanted forget at one point why I hated you, why I cared for you, but now that you're not even trying anymore for my attention like when we were young adults, or children, I hate your guts._

Drabble Four

_Chocolate… Interesting subject chocolate was to me. It was sort of like a turn on for me, a vivid image of how I could picture just licking it off of Thor the night before so much greater did it taste on his skin alone. Just to make it hot dripping all over his skin, his hands tied as well as his ankles. I couldn't help but tease him like I always did, making me even more wanting of his hard cock in me._

_I smiled and looked up from my plate to glance over at the king himself. Once I glanced at a piece of chocolate on his plate I couldn't help but look back up and give him a seductive smirk he only knew of. A small blush rose up to his cheeks and I only laughed briefly before pulling away and eating a piece of that melting, delicious piece off of my own. I knew he watched me, but I didn't speak a word about it._

Drabble Five

_Lost… Strange words those were because they described me so much right now. I was so lost without you here, no matter how much I wanted to deny myself knowing that I wasn't. I was lost to you and you were lost to me, for now at least. I would have done anything to see you again, I even gave my soul away to see you again. I was sure that I could do it myself but I don't think you would have noticed me any other way than this._

_I wanted to kill to not feel lost anymore, I wanted to make my self known and be cared for to never feel lost again. But I still felt lost without your arms surrounding me, without those beautiful eyes grazing over my skin. But now I should probably blame myself for getting you so upset, but I'm happy I suppose..I'm not lost anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 1-5: Thorki pt.2

_1.)Betrayal. That was a word I knew, knew all too well. When I had thought about trying to break it to Thor it broke my heart. I should have honestly though about my actions but of course like always I never do. As I sat on my bed thinking of how to tell my beloved brother, my lover, my other half that I cheated on him and how I was expecting twins, I was sure he would love me no more._

_Just the thought of loosing him made by heart crack even more, made me think of how much of a betrayal it was. I cried and just as I put my head in my hands the thunderer himself walked in._

_2.) Acceptance is what I hoped for, but I don't think I was going to get it. It had been two months and all Thor had done for me was getting me food, get me this, get me that. Anything I wanted! But that wasn't the problem. It was how he never kissed me on the lips anymore or how he used to say 'I love you'._

_Just as it was hitting three months, I heard him say he was sorry for how he was acting. It just made me cry all over again. I told him I was sorry but that I was finally happy that he had accepted me once more, even the children._

_3.)Nightmare… Another one. Maybe it was because even after seven months I still regret everything. It was maybe because the children where so much like their fathers. It didn't bother me much but it me sit up and throw the furs off of me. For once I was sweating, I never did this unless me and Thor were having vigorous sex, but it scared me._

_I was worried, so very worried. So I got up and went to go take a shower, a cold one. This pregnancy was already begining to make me hot and it wasn't normal for me. I went through it before, I should know. Thor not a moment later as I was in a sleepy state asked me what was wrong. I barely caught the words but I spoke nightmare and you should have seen his face._

_4.)Comfort. That was something I never got used to in my Jotun form. I had to be in this form to have the baby or else there were going to be problems. It has been nine months and something odd days and Thor had begun to worry. I told him it was fine, I told him that if it wasn't to know that I love him. Again, a priceless face. All through out the remaining weeks he read to me the best he could, got me things to practice my magic on._

_It was a shame that I was still a prisoner here on Asgard but it was worth it to get this kind of treatment. When we would go to bed sometimes my lover would wake up and get freaked out about me being blue, not to mention sleepy red eyes as I would look at him. But he would always comfort me after words along with a bunch of questions._

_5.) This birth was not only the hardest, it was somewhat painful. I don't think I ever had twins before, nor a nurse look at me funny. Reason being was because we never told the castle of what was happening, not after Thor locked me away in his bedroom at least. So she was a bit confused on how to deliver a hell baby and a human baby that had my genes in them. She repeatedly told me that she neverworked through a frost giant's birth before._

_That was all before Thor threatened her of course. After the birth I went right to sleep, after they changed the blood soaked bed. When I had done given birth to the healthy baby boy and girl I had changed back to my Asgardian self. Thor never left my side that I knew of and he held the children like they were of his own blood._


End file.
